


Into the Woods

by Mischieftess



Series: Howl [3]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, F/F, Happy Howloweenie!, Once-a-month wolf cock, werewolf!Nicole, woodland shenanigasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischieftess/pseuds/Mischieftess
Summary: Waverly lays a playful trail of breadcrumbs and Nicole follows them, to mutual satisfaction.Takes place 2 months after Howl. This series can be read in any order.Chronology:In the moon's pale lightHowlInto the WoodsNew moon
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: Howl [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685371
Comments: 21
Kudos: 242





	Into the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> WayWereHaught returns! These fics were inspired by ScaryKrystal's WereHaught art series, especially those on her [ScaryKrystalAfterDark Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/scarykrystal/)! For the painting that directly inspired this fic, check out her post on Sept 15!

Waverly:

Waverly’s plan is perfect, if she says so herself.

She’s researched for a whole month on how best to do this. What to wear, what to carry, what to use to her benefit. She has a satchel full of ‘breadcrumbs,’ and as she shoulders it she huffs with satisfaction. Time to lay her trail.

Behind her, as she leaves the Homestead, the note on the kitchen table reads:

_ Dear Big Bad Wolf, _

_ You’ll never find me, but I know you’ll try. May the best hunter take the prize. _

_ Little Red Riding Hood _

HOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOOOOOOO

Nicole:

Nicole races through the fields surrounding the Homestead, heading for the patch of woods that Waverly likes best. Her clawed feet propel her much faster than her human ones do, and she stumbles for a few steps when she jumps a stream with too much force. 

She knows she should relax, should slow down to take her time, but when she got back to a dark Homestead on the cusp of the full moon’s rising and only found a note where her warm, eager girlfriend usually waits for her, Nicole’s hunger had blossomed into full flame at what it meant. Then, the change had hit, and she had to delay another wrenching, painful few minutes before she could charge out the back door, stop fifteen feet away and trudge back to lock it, then sprint for the woods in the faint light of moonrise.

Waverly’s trail is easy to follow, her scent clear and footsteps obvious in the bent grass, but as Nicole approaches the woods she slows, examining her avenues of attack. Her furry ears twitch, her eyes darting toward each scrap of sound. The creak of crickets is accompanied by tiny, furry rustles in the underbrush. Bats are swooping around, between the trees, clicking in a way that’s only audible to Nicole’s enhanced ears. There’s a squeak at ground-level, and Nicole has to fight the wolf to not fixate on its location. Her mouth waters anyway, despite the snack she ate before the change, and she has to forcibly wrench her ears away to listen to the rest of the woods.  _ Snacks later. Hunt now. _

Besides, if this is what she thinks it is, she’ll get her favorite thing to eat soon.

Despite her focus, Nicole can feel her tail wagging. Waverly’s wholehearted embrace of the fun side of the curse is at once inspiring and touching, considering how Nicole had felt about herself for months after her first change. Waverly had brushed it off many times, saying, “Earps are good with curses, Nicole,” but Nicole knows that this is something unique to her girlfriend that must be cherished beyond measure. And  _ god _ , the sex is amazing.

Nicole sniffs the air one last time and then strides forward, her eyes adjusting to the dappled dimness of the forest ahead. This patch is familiar, well-trodden ground for her and her wolf, and she picks up easily on Waverly’s trail. Boot treads here, a snapped twig there, the signs are plain to see. Nicole chuckles. For all that Waverly’s note implied that tonight would be more challenging than last time, she sure has left a clear, open trail for Nicole to follow.

Nicole surrenders to the urge and throws back her head, howling her acceptance of the chase, hoping it sends the good kind of shiver down Waverly’s spine, wherever she is. She doesn’t care if it takes minutes or hours to find Waverly – once she does, she’s going to make sure they’re both howling their pleasure into the night air. 

HOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOOOOOOO

Waverly:

When the howl drifts through the quiet night, Waverly twitches despite the need to stay still, goosepimples pricking her skin. She’s tucked safely in her hidey-hole, out of sight and, hopefully, out of scent of Nicole. When the time comes, she’ll see who’s howling. But for now, she needs to just concentrate on breathing and staying as quiet as possible.

HOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOOOOOOO

Nicole:

Nicole turns in a circle, thinking. Waverly’s trail has led her to the base of a large oak, a mighty grandfather of the forest. Her scent is spread out there, pooling in the space, as if she’d spent some time there. The puzzle, however, is in the way her trail arcs away in many separate directions. Nicole knows that Waverly’s set her a mystery to solve, so she bends low to the ground at one of Waverly’s boot treads and  _ inhales _ . The scents of the forest fill her nostrils, filtering through to be sorted in the new, endless encyclopedia that her brain has been cataloguing ever since the first change. 

There’s dry leaves, rotten leaves, wet-but-not-rotten leaves, oak wood, maple wood, pine wood, other pine wood, old wood, new wood, pine cones, pine needles, other pine needles, many different kinds of bark, a multitude of plants, fox urine, all sorts of things to sample and discard until they no longer distract from the familiar scents of Waverly, the Homestead’s laundry detergent, Nicole’s own shampoo. Waverly’s scent has a faint tinge of sweat to it, that outdoors sweat that a good run will give you, and Nicole’s mouth waters as she imagines licking it off her skin. 

Nicole samples each of the paths away from this clearing. There are six, and they all carry the same scent of Waverly. The deep leaf cover doesn’t give her enough of a print to tell her if Waverly was coming or going. But one of them smells fresher, clearer than the others, and so she picks it first. 

_ Waverly’s going to be mad if I solve her little puzzle too fast, but I’ll make it up to her. _ The thought of just  _ how _ she’ll compensate for her rudeness sends a flush of heat through her, and she feels warmth pooling in her groin, just a little.  _ Down, girl,  _ she tells herself,  _ you gotta find her first. _

Nicole’s first choice leads her, after a few minutes ducking over and under fallen trees and crossing one shallow trickle of creekbed, to a disappointing pile of fabric with a white square of paper neatly perched on top. She looks around, seeing no sign of Waverly, snorts, and trudges over to it. The fabric is one of her own flannels, one that’s been in Waverly’s possession since it was abandoned on the Homestead’s foyer floor at Waverly’s homecoming from the garden. That’s another gooooood memory. Nicole presses it to her face, inhaling her girlfriend’s intoxicating amalgamation of scents, then reads the note.

‘Gotcha! Going to have to try harder than that, wolf.’

Nicole growls, crumpling the note in her clawed hand. She’ll show Waverly  _ harder. _

Nicole doesn’t, in fact, show Waverly anything. The next trail, after a trot across that clearing, leads up a tree, Waverly’s scent and the scratches on the bark clearly showing the path of her ascent. Nicole can’t see Waverly in the upper branches, the foliage is too thick, so she scrabbles up. Her claws, strength, and innate skill make the pine an easy climb and she’s ready to grab her girl and carry her to the ground, only to find ... a toque – one of hers, naturally, the green one, absolutely impregnated with the scent of Waverly’s hair – perched on a short limb with another note.

'Can’t find me? You’ll have to make an effort.'

The frustration sharpens Nicole’s senses and speeds her legs. After she drops out of the tree she runs back, straight through the clearing and to the next trail, dropping the toque on top of the flannel underneath the mighty oak where Waverly obviously cooked up this plan. 

The third item is one of Nicole’s tanks, the one with LOYAL emblazoned across the front, draped over a log. Nicole knows that Waverly’s stolen it long ago, sees her absolutely floating in it when she uses it as a nightshirt, and can smell the ‘unscented’ traces of Waverly’s natural vegan deodorant along with her clean, fresh sweat.

'I thought you were the big, bad wolf. Guess I was wrong.'

The fourth item is a pair of tiny shorts,  _ not _ Nicole’s. Nicole picks them up to scent them and catches the trace of Waverly’s cunt in the seam. She snuffles deep, mouth watering at the hints of musk and metallic tang caught in the fibers. 

'I’ve been thinking of you. Come and get me.'

Nicole’s panting by the time she gets to the fifth item. It’s a bra, Waverly’s favorite, carefully folded atop a fallen treetrunk.

'I took this off so you wouldn’t have to – if you can find me.'

The implications are clear, and the thought of Waverly slowly, meticulously stripping as she walks through the deep woods, planting clues for her in near-nudity has Nicole groaning as she tries to stop the inevitable surge in her cock.  _ I can’t go running around the woods with it hanging out. _

By sheer effort of will, running very hard, and many thoughts about laundry, Nicole staves off her erection. But the next item is the last, and hopefully Nicole has just guessed wrong with every stop on her quest and Waverly is waiting for her at the end.

Here, she’s disappointed once again. Two socks, thick and wooly and perfect for the kind of hiking boots Waverly wore into the woods today, sit tied together inside the opening of a hollow log. 

'Wrong choice, wolf, guess your nose isn’t all it’s cracked up to be.'

Nicole stares at the socks and the note in her hand, confusion rattling through her and fighting the haze of her libido. Waverly clearly invited her to the woods to play a game that ends in her getting caught and fucked, but Nicole has exhausted all of the false trails that she left. There aren’t any more.

Trudging back to the clearing, Nicole deposits the socks in the pile of clothing and stares at them, then gathers up the notes. She straightens them from their wrinkled state and scans them for clues, but they seem to just be taunts. Then she trudges around the clearing, sniffing at each of the trails in turn, looking for one she missed. Her tail droops.

Something sweet, intoxicating, and  _ new _ wafts by her nose and Nicole freezes, then inhales deep. Waverly. She turns and sprints to the center of the clearing, where something is now sitting where it wasn’t before. A bit of cloth, pinned to a white piece of paper. She snatches it up and groans as the scent fills her nose. It’s a pair of Waverly’s underwear, freshly soaked with her juices. Nicole licks the crotch, whimpering as the thick fluid coats her tongue, feeling her cock swell and finally free itself, hardening rapidly in the cool evening air. Forcing herself to stop, she looks at the note, her tongue working to clean her chops for every scrap of Waverly smeared on her lips.

'Stumped? Look up.'

Nicole wrenches her head back and looks straight up, seeing Waverly – nude, her bare legs thrust sockless into chunky hiking boots – grinning back down at her from a branch of the oak ten feet overhead, that red riding hood cloak she loves so much spread under her ass. 

Nicole narrows her eyes, crouches, and leaps. Waverly’s eyes widen and she almost flinches away, but catches herself in time not to topple off the back of the thick branch. Nicole grabs the limb, hauling herself up, and is faced with Waverly’s appreciative glance at her arms and shoulders. Then Nicole grins, reaches out with one long, strong arm, and sweeps Waverly off the branch, tumbling with her to land on her feet with Waverly cradled in her arms. Waverly’s squeak of shock is gratifying, but not gratifying enough.

With all the amused frustration of her rigged search, Nicole growls and walks her girlfriend to the trunk of the great oak she’d been hiding in all along. As she goes, Waverly toes off her boots, the heavy things thunking onto the leaf cover behind Nicole.

“Did I beat the big bad wolf?” Waverly teases, her breath warm against Nicole’s ear, only a little breathless from the shock of getting snatched off the tree. “Ooh, are you  _ mad _ ?” 

She sounds  _ delighted _ , and it just confirms Nicole’s decision to show her just how  _ beaten _ she is.

Nicole lifts Waverly like a kitten, enormous paws pressing under her arms at either side of her ribcage. 

Waverly yelps, gripping onto Nicole’s forearms as she’s raised above Nicole’s head and pressed to the tree trunk. “What?”

Just as Nicole had hoped, Waverly’s legs flail for purchase and end up over her shoulders so Nicole can properly brace her own biceps under her girlfriend’s thighs.

Nicole grins at her, all lust and fangs and strength, and says, “You’d better hold on.”

“Oh,  _ yes _ ,” Waverly breathes, and lets her legs fall open further, one hand burying itself in Nicole’s hair as her pussy pouts open right in front of Nicole’s nose. “Please, I’ve been waiting.” 

With a growl, Nicole starts to  _ eat. _

HOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOOOOOOO

Waverly:

Waverly will freely admit that she’s played herself. Yes, it was fun watching the self-satisfied strut in Nicole’s step devolve into a hungry, frantic rush from trail to trail, but after the fourth find she had been starting to feel a little … frustrated. The plan was to just drop her panties and the note, but she’d gotten started on herself before the fifth item was found, and so by the time Nicole had trudged back into the clearing she was a little more than ready.

Then, watching Nicole mouth and lick her underwear, and imagining what that would feel like right now on her aching cunt? Well, Waverly was glad that Nicole had snatched her from her tree. And  _ wow _ , Nicole’s thrown her around a little before, of course, but every month she forgets just how strong she is. That leap was more than her body height and it was  _ easy _ .

So now, here she is, pressed up against a tree, held in the incredible grasp of her girlfriend’s beastly form, and is told to hold on? Well, Waverly is  _ more _ than ready to go. The bark is rough but soft against her back in the way of pines, cool in comparison to the blazing heat of the massive paws cradling her ribs, dull claws pressing ever-so slightly into her skin. Fur rubs against her sides, ass, and legs, hair thick between her fingers, and all of it hot underneath as the fanged maw opens, eyes locked on her cunt.

Maybe it’s the precarious position, maybe it’s the arousal that’s been leaking out of her for an hour at this point, maybe it’s the anticipation of knowing that this is just a warm-up, and maybe it’s the tension vibrating through Nicole’s muscles, but Waverly knows she’s not going to last long. At least, not for the first one. 

The first lick is a revelation, a hot, wet slither across soaked flesh that ends far too soon. Waverly can’t help but arch her back and pull with her legs to try to get herself closer to Nicole’s mouth. Nicole chuckles and looks up at her, the amber rim around her dilated pupils greyed out by the night’s gloom, the tapetum lucidum flashing golden-red in the moonlight. The moon is still low in the sky, dappled across them both from the thin foliage overhead.

“I kept you waiting, hmm?” Her voice is that wolven growl of amusement, arousal, and the Change that Waverly has come to know and love. “Did you enjoy watching me run around for your entertainment?” 

Another languid lick, this one circling her clit twice before Nicole pulls it back into her mouth. Teeth press against Waverly’s cunt, sharp but not cutting, while her clit is rolled around by Nicole’s skilled tongue.

“Yeah,” Waverly admits, unashamed of her breathless voice.

The hand under Waverly’s left rib releases her, shifting her weight to the other side while it repositions across her hip and ass, digging in and supporting her again.  _ Fuck, she’s so strong. _

“I always knew you’d be good at fetch,” Waverly manages to tease, pressing her luck with the monster underneath her. She knows that with Nicole, no matter what, they’ll end up where she wants to be. 

Nicole growls and her teeth, inch-long canines that glint even in the faint light of the moonlit forest, are bared where her facial fur blends into the darkness of Wavelry’s pubic hair. “I’m good at catch, too. And I eat what I catch.”

Waverly’s attempted retort is lost in a surge of sensation. Nicole groans, her muscles flexing, pulling Waverly to her mouth as her tongue slips inside. Waverly gasps, scrabbles for balance, and ends up arching against the bark at her back as Nicole  _ chews _ at her with gentle, pressing bites, all while her tongue sweeps inside, out, up, around her clit, and back to burrow inside her.

“You’re already fluttering,” Nicole mumbles, her tongue lashing out again to stroke up Waverly’s entire cunt before she says, “you were touching yourself, weren’t you?”

Waverly reaches for words while Nicole’s tongue twists inside her, caught up in exactly  _ how _ Nicole knows how close she is, that thick muscle darting inside her, long and strong. “M’yeah.” The slick sounds, lewd and glorious in the quiet of the forest, combined with the sight of Nicole’s huge, furred face, eyes flashing yellow as they watch her from between her thighs, the strength of Nicole’s arms holding her  _ up in the air _ at mouth-height, all of it is stealing Waverly’s ability to think, to speak, subsuming her into a creature that just wants Nicole to keep going. She tries. “You just …”

Nicole’s eyes flicker, and she licks her chops with that huge tongue, wetness darkening the fur around her mouth where it thickens into an almost-beard before disappearing down her neck. “I just?” she mocks.

Waverly opens her mouth to respond, to say something teasing about Nicole taking too long to find her, but Nicole buries her face deep, pressing inside with her tongue, and all she can say is, “Oh!” in response.

The laugh rumbling in Nicole’s chest should offend her, but Waverly just senses it as vibrations around her clit inside Nicole’s mouth, just senses the ache between her thighs redoubling, growing sweeter. Waverly tenses, feeling soft, plush fur under her thighs and calves and feet as she tries to press herself to Nicole’s mouth, tries to get closer to that sweetness, feels it begin to rise and take her over the edge, into Nicole’s mouth.

Then the sensation  _ stops _ and Waverly writhes, taken by surprise. “No, don’t stop!” she begs, looking down into Nicole’s face, which has taken on a big, scary grin. 

HOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOOOOOOO

Nicole:

Nicole easily resists Waverly’s efforts to bring her closer. “Do you remember your note?”

“My … what?”

Nicole always enjoys catching Waverly flat-footed. She loves Waverly’s big, sexy brain, but sometimes it’s good to bring it to a dead halt. It doesn’t happen often, and most to the time it involves sex, which suits both of them just  _ fine _ .

“You know, the note you left?” Nicole intercepts Waverly’s hand as it attempts to reach her clit by catching it between big, scary teeth. She squeezes menacingly with her jaws, growling a little, still making hard eye contact. 

It’s tough to be this detached when her cock is throbbing, aching and untouched in the cool forest air. She can feel a trickle of fluid making its way oh, so slowly down the shaft from the tip. Even thinking about sinking it into Waverly makes it twitch, clenching all kinds of things below her belly button. But she’s got it far more together than Waverly does at the moment, and it’s fun to relish these things when they happen. 

The moon knows they’re both going to be completely mindless in a few minutes.

Waverly’s face contorts and she swallows, her fingers pressing gently on Nicole’s tongue from her trapped hand. Nicole obligingly twines her tongue between them, tasting soil and tree bark from Waverly’s efforts. Waverly shivers and stares down at her, eyes confused and face flushed in Nicole’s enhanced sight. 

The words are halting. “May the best hunter take the prize?”

Nicole releases Waverly’s hand and hums, the sound a deep, satisfied thing. “Well.” She steps away from the tree and shrugs Waverly’s legs off of her shoulders, dropping them down to flop over her elbows as she lowers Waverly’s whole body with both massive hands cradling her ass. “I may not be the best hunter, but I still get to take the prize.”

Then, while Waverly is still processing her words, Nicole presses her girlfriend to the tree trunk once more, positions herself with one clawed hand, and pushes into Waverly’s cunt with a growl of deep satisfaction. Waverly is hot and slick enough, just as Nicole knew she would be, and her pussy squeezes down with an intoxicating pressure that warms Nicole down to her padded, clawed toes. Nicole pumps once, twice, coating herself and going deeper with each return, until she’s seated so deeply that their bodies grind against each other. 

“You’re mine,” Nicole growls, pulling out slow and thrusting once, the impact making them both let loose a sound of need. “And I’m gonna take you, Waverly. Hard.”

“Fuck,” Waverly breathes, her lips shining wet and inviting in the dimness. 

Nicole knows exactly what that word, in that tone, in this context means. It means that Waverly is here for this, that she understands what Nicole’s about to do, and it means that Nicole is free to do it.

Nicole stays still for a moment longer, taking in everything that’s happening. The grip of Waverly’s hands on her neck, buried in the hair and fur where they melding together. Her tail, occasionally hitting one of Waverly’s feet as it indulges in the enthusiastic wagging that she can’t control unless she dedicates real, focused thought to it. The warm press of Waverly’s body against hers, her miniscule trembling evident even through the cushion of fur. The weight of Waverly, trusting, secure, and captured in the basket made of muscle, tendon, bone, and sharp claws that Nicole has put her in, muscles that aren’t even straining from her weight. The hot, intoxicating squeeze of her cunt, the way it flexes around her cock with the precursors of Waverly’s delayed orgasm, pleading for her hips to  _ move _ and bring it to fruition. 

Most of all, though, it’s Waverly’s face that she focuses on, the blown pupils and faint flush, the way her hair sticks to her neck, her parted lips, the scent of her and Nicole together that clings hardest to the nook between her neck and shoulder.

Waverly, beautiful, understanding Waverly, tilts her head to the side and bares the bite, silver marks on the muscle arching up from her shoulder to her neck, the place where Nicole had wounded her months ago. Nicole leans in, hearing Waverly’s little gasp as she shifts inside, as her girlfriend is folded into even more of a pretzel, and murmurs, “I love you,” as she closes her teeth on the bite.

“I love you too, fuck, Nicole, please,” and the last part is in place. Waverly’s voice, Waverly’s shoulder, the scars smooth under Nicole’s tongue and against her thinned, inhuman lips, Waverly’s impatient need. Nicole growls, digs her teeth just that much harder into the muscle, and  _ moves. _

Waverly’s hands clench in Nicole’s hair and she lets loose a sound that thrills through Nicole, makes her snarl in  _ want _ as she establishes a deep, measured pace, digging her toe-claws into the leaf litter and her finger-claws into the thick, woody tree bark behind Waverly’s flanks, releasing the fresh, sharp scent of pine into the air and spreading Waverly open like a butterfly. Open for her cock to plunge inside, open for the thick, liquid sounds of their mating to mix with Waverly’s cries, loud and uninhibited in the quiet night air. 

“Ah, fuck!”

It’s only the two of them for miles, only Nicole driving inside Waverly with her supernaturally-gifted cock, only the moon and the woods and this woman with her endless love and generosity and hot, tight cunt. Nicole lets go of her bite and howls, throwing her head back as she pounds inside. 

Waverly shivers against her, voice escalating in urgency, and then Nicole’s howl is choked off into a growling moan as her cock is grasped in the tight clench of Waverly’s orgasm. Nicole slows, aiming for deep and  _ satisfying  _ as Waverly’s cunt tries to squeeze her out, as Waverly’s legs try and fail to clamp around her arms and hold her still. Nicole gets to watch as Waverly’s eyes flutter open, losing their desperate focus and sliding into post-orgasmic bliss, gets to feel the pressure around her cock ease away and leave her throbbing, desperate for more.

Nicole senses the wolf – instinct and need and curious, monstrous gentleness – rising up inside her, pushing her to  _ take _ and take, to make Waverly full of her, full of them, out here in their wild, untamed territory, and she doesn’t fight it, doesn’t press it down. What’s about to happen, the wolf set free, is what Waverly wants when she brings them out here. Nicole, having done lots of therapy since the Garden and then since the Change, doesn’t resent the sheer joy taken in what should be a curse by the two of them. Instead, she welcomes it. They all get to reap the benefits, after all.

Nicole puts her head down, resettles her sap-sticky grip on Waverly’s thighs, her back, reminding herself not to dig her claws in. Waverly’s eyes go wide at whatever’s on Nicole’s face before she averts her gaze, throwing her head back to bare her neck. Nicole feels warm at the trust, the instinctual way Waverly always knows what to do. It helps her let go. 

Nicole lets a rumbling growl escape, echoing from the lowest expanse of her ribs up through her chest, draws them back from the tree to spare Waverly’s skin from what’s about to happen, and lets the wolf take her.

The wolf balances them effortlessly, knowing that the ground is too rough right now for her small, delicate mate, knowing that the tree is also unsuitably harsh for more of what they were doing. She thrums, happy, exalted, excited to try something new, and bucks up, sampling the new angle, the new way of doing things. It’s  _ good _ , tight and wet and hot, and it’s good for her mate too, her response a sharp cry of approval. 

The wolf finds a rhythm, using her paws to drop her mate into each thrust while she humps into the tight, sweet pleasure suffusing her cock. Her huffs of effort end with sharp groans, mingling with the cries from her mate, the pulling grasp at her neck-fur tightening and pulsing, her mate’s legs flexing to bring them closer together with each thrust. The  _ scent _ of them, effort and pleasure and need and affection all crushed together and fragrant like fresh young plants underfoot, drives her to go faster and she howls again. The hunt is over but the feast has just begun.

HOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOOOOOOO

Waverly:

With Nicole releasing everything to the control of the wolf, the change evident in the glow shining out of her amber eyes, all Waverly can do is go along for the ride, and  _ fuck _ if that isn’t hot as hell. Her toes are still tingling from her first orgasm, her muscles trying to go flaccid. Nicole’s pace is intense, deep, hard, and a little wild, and it’s everything Waverly needed all evening as she packed away her little notes, trudged through the woods, and stripped to trick Nicole into racing all over to try to catch her. 

Despite the incredible things happening between her legs, the mighty, breathtaking pleasure she feels building once more, Waverly refuses to surrender, refuses to let herself become a mere observer to the magnificent beast currently fucking her in midair in the middle of a clearing. This deserves her full attention and cooperation.

Waverly unwinds one hand from the tangled mass of hair and fur at the nape of Nicole’s neck, dragging it down Nicole’s front to the perceptible hump of one breast. They’re smaller in this form, more spread out over the new muscle of Nicole’s pecs, but she can still sort through the deep, soft pelt to find the nipple, rubbing it under her thumb. 

Nicole’s voice shifts, her growls deepening, and at the next withdrawal her tongue swipes along Waverly’s neck. Waverly laughs through the glorious depth of the next thrust.

“Fuck, you’re so strong,” she grinds out, losing the end of the last word with an especially hard thrust. “So good.”

Nicole’s hips stutter, then hammer into her in a new rhythm, accompanied by sharp grunts when Nicole buries herself completely. It’s almost overwhelming, but Waverly fights being torn away from her mission, tries to process the sensations without being swept away just yet. 

Waverly still carefully avoids Nicole’s eyes – it’s the one thing they’re still unsure about, whether Nicole’s wolf will take it poorly if their gazes lock, and the submission in not meeting them seems to make the wolf  _ very _ happy indeed so Waverly doesn’t mind – but she can see that Nicole’s mouth is hanging open, baring her teeth, letting her tongue loll out the side. Her face is still smeared with Waverly’s come, damp and darker in the moonlight through the trees. She looks wild, free, uninhibited and chasing her pleasure this way.

Something shifts in Nicole’s stance and, suddenly, she hits an angle that rockets pleasure straight into Waverly’s core. Waverly flails, her voice suddenly loud, and the wolf croons and does it again. And again. And,  _ fuck me _ , again.

“Fuck, Nicole, fuck that’s good,” Waverly babbles, her whole body arching to make sure it keeps happening, her chin thrown to the sky, “right there, don’t stop, Nicole I–”

Teeth, hot breath, stroking tongue, they all meet the skin of her throat and dig in. Waverly’s words squeak into a moan, her thoughts torn asunder, as always, by the sheer incongruous glory of being turned on by the potential of a swift, bloody death between sharp fangs while her own personal monster fucks her senseless. And it’s all heightened because she knows, beyond a shadow of a doubt, what this bite means. They’ve talked about it, of course, but she can feel it too, even when she doesn’t know exactly what Nicole is thinking. 

It means affection and lust, both  _ I love you _ and  _ You’re mine _ without words. It means that Nicole’s wolf, that amalgam of werewolf instinct and Nicole’s id that roils inside her now whenever the moon is close, is ready to mate her, to bring them together. And it means something else, purely physical, is about to happen.

On cue, something pushes at Waverly’s opening when Nicole buries herself inside again. The stretch isn’t painful, she’s been prepping the last few full moons just to make sure she can take Nicole’s knot. It still takes her breath away when Nicole’s hands flex, claws pressing dully into her back and ass as she is pressed down, rocking over the swell at the base of Nicole’s cock. Then, as a growl vibrates through Nicole’s teeth and into Waverly’s own throat, she opens for that inexorable pressure in helpless surrender to the power at Nicole’s disposal. The swell slides past its widest point and slips through, immediately swelling and pressing against her, hot and heavy and almost sparking against her g-spot.

The wolf ruts, pulling at Waverly before using the mere inch or so of room to thrust. Saliva drips from her jaws, down Waverly’s neck, and Waverly gasps with each sparkling grind inside her, feeling her orgasm building, coiling, pressing into a knot not unlike the one inside her. Her feet flex, calves cramping with the incipient orgasm, and all she can do is cling to Nicole’s neck as her body begins to clamp down once more, her cunt finding itself obstructed by the hard, rocking bulge inside and rising to the challenge.

Waverly’s eyes tear up, blurring her view of the moon above as her body spasms, constrained by monstrous muscle and sinew. The weight within her core builds and builds and then implodes, peaking inside her with a wrenching squeeze that washes pleasure outward in waves, the downswell clenching again, and again, and again as Nicole’s teeth squeeze around her. There’s a groan, three or four jerky ruts, and then Waverly feels Nicole grow still inside her.

Waverly clings to her grip around Nicole’s neck, but her muscles are quivering. Her pussy is still twitching through aftershocks, as if stunned by the huge knot still holding it captive. The hands holding her aloft are firm, gentle, and don’t seem to be having the trouble that Waverly’s muscles are having. The bite at the front of her neck releases, followed by a tongue, feeling the dents, likely checking for blood.

“I’m ok,” Waverly mumbles, bringing her gaze down to meet Nicole’s bright, golden,  _ glowing _ eyes.

She freezes, caught in that alien light. Normally, when they play out in the woods like this, the wolf doesn’t keep control after orgasm. Nicole had explained it as the wolf being satisfied, though she hastened to tell Waverly that even if the wolf is unsatisfied, she can take back control at any time. “It’s like I’m in a car with two driver’s sides, and the Nicole side almost always gets the final say,” she’d said. 

But Nicole’s side is definitely not in control, not with the glow behind those golden irises competing with the moon’s brightness overhead. Nicole’s ears twitch, pricking forward from their relaxed droop, and Waverly realizes, abruptly, that she’s been staring right into the eyes of Nicole’s wolf for far, far too long. 

She averts her gaze, stuttering out a meaningless, “Sorry,” as she focuses on Nicole’s shoulder, trying not to let herself tighten up in alarm. There’s nothing she can do, not with Nicole’s cock locked inside her for a while longer. She trapped here, impaled and knotted, being held by the wild animal in her lover’s body, the wild animal that just fucked her brains out and ... 

Waverly tries not to let that thought turn her on again. Then the paws at her back shift.

“What?” Waverly asks, clinging to her grip around Nicole’s neck while trying not to seek an answer in those alien eyes. The wolf shrugs, shaking its head, and then with a huff she nips Waverly’s elbow, not hard enough to hurt but the meaning is clear. Waverly lets go, feels herself cradled by one massive paw at her lower back and the other on the upper, until she’s leaning back at an alarming angle from the place where their bodies are joined. 

The wolf looks down at her, eyes still alight, then stoops to catch one breast in her jaws, bending into a sharp curve. Waverly cries out in surprise, looking down her body, and the eyes flash up at her as the wolf resumes the inexorable movement of her hips, each exhale huffing over Waverly’s skin from Nicole’s mouth.

Waverly doesn’t know what to do with herself, how to feel, as her overstimlulated nerves wake to the realization that they aren’t done yet. The wolf doesn’t typically overtly concern herself with Waverly’s pleasure, it’s more that the warm-up from Nicole’s ego side and the sheer sexiness of the siuation, combined with the knot, is more than enough to take her over the edge. This is  _ entirely _ unexpected, and as that clever tongue lashes her nipple and teeth squeeze perfectly at her breast, just hard enough to leave little bruises later, Waverly can only assume that the wolf has been  _ picking up on things _ .

And damn, if it isn’t working.

Waverly doesn’t have far to go, honestly. Her pussy is filled too, too tightly for the movement to be anything but  _ intense _ , and despite the alarms still ringing in her head she can sense herself working back toward another orgasm. She snakes one down her body and to her clit, feeling the immense size of the cock locked just below with her fingertips as she circles it. She’s soaked, so slick that she almost loses friction, and Nicole’s fur is matted and damp where it brushes her knuckles with every short, devastating rut. 

Nicole’s- the wolf’s-  **their** jaws relax and reset, now trapping her nipple inside their mouth, sending tingles of arousal and more down to Waverly’s cunt, where the combined sensations from the cock and her clit are swiftly carrying her higher. She starts grinding into the thrusts, growling out her own pleasure as she hears the wolf’s pleasure start to pull sounds out of Nicole’s throat, and it’s all too confusing to keep them apart but she just needs to keep going, to press into that pleasure, to squeeze herself around it on purpose just to feel how  _ big _ it is and-

The wolf changes pace, rutting hard and fast. With a yelp, Waverly feels the spike of her orgasm stab through her, locking her body down and concentrating her pleasure into a hot, hard ball of rocking, searing energy at her core. The wolf howls, a sharp, triumphant sound as Waverly  _ releases _ , gasping, barely conscious of the warm spill filling her as she jerks in the throes of a magnificent climax. 

It’s only after the aftershocks fade that Waverly is able to focus again. She’s warm, tucked inside thick fur that cushions her from the front and wraps around her back, snuggling her tightly inside. Everything is sore in the intense way it gets after energetic sex. Only her legs are free, her feet resting on the leaf litter. Her pussy  _ aches, _ that last orgasm so intense that the knot is a constant, tingling presence inside her. She tries not to move – who knows what would happen if she jostles it right now.

“Fuck.” 

“Mm.” 

The rumble next to her ear is hard to distinguish as human or wolf, but Waverly shrugs, mentally. She looked into the eyes of Nicole’s wolf and survived! She can handle it if Nicole’s not back yet. Besides, she’s too wrung out to deal with what-ifs at the moment.

Instead, she takes a moment to breathe, then asks, “You back?”

“Yeahhh. Sorry.” Nicole’s voice is a little slurred, like how she gets when she lets the wolf have partial control and forgets how to talk for a minute. 

Waverly could have a few responses. She could be mad that the wolf scared her, or alarmed that the wolf has so much more control and capacity than Nicole suggested. She could decide that this is too dangerous, that putting them both at risk like this was clearly a mistake. 

But the facts of the matter, even in her orgasm-addled brain, are clear. The wolf had control, even if she wasn’t supposed to, and yet all she wanted was to make Waverly feel good. She was gentle, communicative in her own way, and Waverly has a very strong suspicion that if she’d said stop, the wolf would have listened. 

“That was incredible,” Waverly says, nestling further into the thick fur of Nicole’s chest and stomach. 

HOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOOOOOOO

Nicole:

Nicole’s mind has been spinning since she surged back into control of her wayward body, anxiety and remorse flooding her system with adrenaline even as she struggled to come down from an insanely good orgasm. 

The wolf is insanely smug, if such a thing is possible, and she feels good and bad and fantastic and awful at once. It’s been a confusing few minutes. All she’s been able to do is settle her ass down somewhere on the forest floor and wrap Waverly up in a firm hug, trying to sort out her apology and how to proceed from here.

Then Waverly’s words break through, and her tailspin hits an unexpected thermal. “What?”

Waverly hums. “I know you’re probably upset that tonight didn’t go according to plan, especially because it has to do with fun new werewolf things. You have a right to feel how you want to feel, but I don’t want you to think that I’m at all angry. I’m not.”

Nicole blows out a breath. That, that is the crux of her upset, and she’s always stunned when Waverly hits the nail on the head like that. “Oh.” She squeezes Waverly a little tighter, ignoring the way it pulls at her cock, resting her chin on top of Waverly’s head.

“So I have a proposal. Let’s enjoy this afterglow, ok? And afterward we’ll go home, clean up, and talk about things. Or we’ll talk about them in the morning. There’s no rush.”

“Ok.” Nicole can get behind this. She breathes out a deep, long sigh, trying to unclench.

“There we go.” Waverly wriggles a bit and Nicole opens her arms, letting Waverly lean back and pull her face down. Waverly’s still flushed and sweaty from their escapades, her hair a tousled mess, and as Nicole looks at her Waverly’s smile morphs into a smirk. “That’s better.”

“What’s better?”

“Your tail started wagging when you looked at me.” 

Nicole purposefully stops her tail. “No it didn’t.”

Fingers scratch up her chest, working their way up to behind her ears. “You’re such a good wolf, yes you are.”

Nicole hears her tail stirring up the leaf litter and growls. It sounds weak, even to her own ears. “That proves nothing. I am a fierce predator!”

“Yesh, she is the night, isn’t she,” Waverly baby-voices at her, her lips pursed ridiculously. 

“I still have my cock inside you!” Nicole growls.

“Yes, because I wanted you to put it there.” Waverly scruffles Nicole’s chest fur. “You’re adorable.”

Nicole huffs, giving up. “Yes, ok, I am adorable.” She nuzzles Waverly’s ear, letting her tongue dart out to lick the soft lobe. “An adorable, fierce predator.”

“True. And I totally beat you at a game in your own territory.”

“Yeahhhh, you did. But you got your prize, right?” 

“Sometimes the prize isn’t the taking, but being taken.”

“Hey, and sometimes it’s both!” Nicole smiles down at Waverly, heart full of all sorts of things that she’s said before. They can all be summed up, conveniently, in a few simple words that mean far more than they say outright. “Thank you, baby. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Waverly twines her hands around Nicole’s neck and tugs. “Now, my adorable, fierce predator, as the winner of our little competition, I demand that you kiss me until your knot goes down and we can go home for cuddles and s’mores. Obey me, your red riding mistress!”

Nicole can’t deny that her ears perk up at Waverly’s demanding tone, nor that her tail begins to wag. Still, she has a little fight left. “Ah, my red riding mistress, but my eyes, they are so large.”

“The better to see me with, my dear.” Waverly tugs on her.

“But my ears–”

“The better to use as handles, my dear.” One ear is used as leverage. Nicole bends closer.

“And my teeth?”

“The better to run my tongue along, my dear.” And Waverly proceeds to do just that.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Howloweenie! Hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
